Money Doesn't Buy Dignity: Extended Edition
by roseangel013
Summary: Wally is the youngest prince of his kingdom. Dick is a gypsy who has an amazing ability to dance. Wally isn't use to not getting what he wants. So when the young gypsy denies his offer, Wally is ready to get it his way, one way or another. Dark Wally/ Dick G. AU. This story is origainally written by monkiimax
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Remember what I said in my first story about how I would do a story using a Cartoonnetwork show other than Generator Rex like Young Justice or Ben 10? Well this is one of those stories. I have recently found out that I like to re write stories by other authors like Humiliated by Paperfox19 and I am at it again. This is a Young Justice story by monkiimax titled Money Doesn't Buy Dignity and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. If you have already read the original then obviously you have read the ending, well in this version there is an alternate ending. Also it will be a multi chapter story. I promise you will love it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. If I did then either the show would have started with Dick and Wally being a couple or their feelings for each other would come to the surface over the course of the first season and the kiss that Wally and Artimis had would have been Dick and Wally. Plus Wally wouldn't have died at the end of the second season, he would have been sent somewhere and eventually would have returned or been brought back. And the first chapter of this story isn't mine, it was originally written by monkiimax. I just redid it and put my own little spin on it.**

Money Doesn't Buy Dignity: Extended Edition

Three figures walked through the woods, trying to make as little sound as possible. The moon was high and the three men could hear sounds of the campsite that stood some meters away. The gypsies had just arrived to the kingdom and when the three princes heard their campsite and their costumes they couldn't, they just couldn't help but to go and check it out. Kaldur, the oldest and the soon to be king of both his kingdom and marry princess Barbra of a neighboring kingdom, was walking in front of his brothers with his sword on his hip. Behind him Conner, duke of York, was walking with usual annoyed grin and his cape covering almost his entire face. Wallace, the youngest of the three, was way behind as he took his time to check out each inch of the forest. It was the first time he ever snuck out of the castle and he was thrilled for the adventure.

"Wally." Connor called the younger prince by the nickname that they only used between them. "Hurry up. We don't have all night; we have to back at the castle by dawn."

Kaldur turned around to his brothers and put an arm over Connor's shoulders. "Don't be such a wet towel brother. We are here to have fun, have a couple drinks, and hopefully find some girls." he turned to see Wally and winked at him. The ginger chuckled between teeth while Connor just groaned, uncomfortable.

"Just a couple hours," he looked over where the three men could see the light of a fire and some tents standing tall between the trees. "then we go back. I don't want to get in trouble."

The princes reached the campsite and smiled as they noticed they weren't the only ones that had come to check out the campsite. Around the fire Wally was able to see all kinds of men staring at the girls that were dancing with their long colorful skirts and with their mini tops around the fire. There were from all kinds of statues, from the poorest farmer to the richest count. The three brothers sat down trying not draw attention. Wally sat between his two brothers, but soon the music ended and the girls were gone.

The campsite was enormous and the young prince could bet could bet there were around 100 gypsies walking around, some offering food, weird articles of clothing and some (girls and guys) other services. Wally felt tempted to go ahead to grab something, but decided not to after he noticed the annoyed look in Conner's eyes (but for Conner it was more of a warning kind of glare).

A new music started but instead, but instead of beautiful and voluptuous girls, a small and young boy appeared. The people on the band cheered him on while the boy smiled shyly and then looked down at the ground. Wally made himself comfortable over the hard and cold floor and stared at the boy. He was wearing baggie pants, a red clothe was used a belt and a black shirt with needlework on the neck and the lowest part of it. The neckline was in a low V making the viewers able to see part of the kid's chest. Wally put his elbow on his knees and leaned closer to have a better perspective of the boy.

The music started sounding and the guy started dancing. It was also a really sexual and seductive dance, but unlike the previous girls, he wasn't dancing to attract the men around him. He was dancing because he enjoyed it. The boy opened and his eyes as he spun around moving his arms and hips. Everyone started clapping at the boy and Wally mimicked them. The guy smiled, pleased, at the applause and kept dancing. Suddenly a girl with long blond hair appeared and put a green scarf around boy's neck, making the other laugh. She was wearing a white skirt, but as a top she only had a transparent top that left little to nothing to the imagination. The boy put his hands on her hips and she pressed their bodies together. Now all the men were really excited. The girl was gorgeous with ebony skin and big hips and equally large breasts. Wally, one the other hand, never let his gaze fall from the male dancer. When the song ended, both gypsies took a bow. Some men stood up and reached the girl with some coins already in hand.

"Beautiful, don't you think?" asked Kaldur as he leaned towards his youngest brother.

Wall noticed how the boy started walking away from the fire with still a shy smile on his face.

"Yeah, he is gorgeous." he mumbled as he stood up and started walking towards the tent where he had seen the boy disappear. Kaldur and Conner exchanged surprised looks, but decided to leave their brother alone and pretend they hadn't heard him at all.

0000

Wally, being raised as a prince and with the idea he was the owner if everything, entered the tent without even asking if he could or anything. He took off his cape and started at the interior of the tent. It was pretty big, but he could bet that more than one person slept in it. There were all kinds of kitchen articles in the corner, some books inside the boxes made of wood and he counted at least 6 piles of clothing put together as a rustic bed. Wall chuckled between teeth as felt with his fingertips his bag full of golden coins that hung from his leather belt.

"Who gave you permission to come in?" asked a voice from behind the prince. Wally smiled and then turned around as he took his sword from his belt.

He pointed it directly at the dancer's face that was glaring at him with those enormous blue eyes that had hypnotized the ginger just moments ago.

"What's your name, young gypsy?" he asked as he gave the boy a soft smile.

The boy, even though he was being pointed with a sword and was shirtless in front of the man, stood tall and never lowered his gaze. "What is the sir doing in inside my tent?"he hissed between teeth.

The prince pushed his sword against the boy's chest; he was careful enough not to hurt the boy, but just drag him until the boy had his back against one of the tent's walls.

"I don't think that you're in the position of choosing rather or not to answer my questions or not."

The boy finally let his gaze fall to the sword pressed against his chest as he tightened his fists. "My name is Richard." he whispered.

"So how much for an hour Richard?" asked the prince without a hint of shame. Richard, on the other hand, blushed furiously.

"What you are asking is insulting sir." answered the boy as he looked up, and noticed how the ginger had already had his money bag in his free hand. "I am not that kind of person."

"For a couple of coins, everyone is that kind of person."

"Well, I am not and I don't sell myself to anyone. I beg you, please leave my tent right now!"

Wally put his sword down and with a quick movement took the boy's arm and pushed him to the floor.

"Stop it!" Richard screamed as he tried to break free from the grip of the man. "I swear I will scream!"

Wally chuckled darkly and sat on the boy's stomach as he put Richard's hands above his head, immobilizing them.

"I bet you don't have a clue who I am."

Richard glared at the man. "But I can be sure you are anxious to tell me. Am I wrong sir?"

Wally stocked the gypsy's check softly. "I am the prince of this kingdom; the third son of King Barry and the fastest knight in the whole kingdom.

Richard looked away. "That doesn't mean anything to me sir." he said the last word with a sarcastic tone that didn't pass by unnoticed by the stubborn prince. "I am a gypsy. I have no home no land, no home, and most importantly, no master to serve and obey."

Wally smacked him hard on the cheek that he been caressing moments before. Richard cried out in pain and tried to move away from the man, but it was impossible. The gypsy was almost 2 heads smaller than the prince and maybe even half his weight.

"Now listen to me _Dick, _can I call you Dick? That is what we call all the Richards in this land." The gypsy didn't answer afraid to get hit again. "Anyway, my dad hates people like you. Thieves, whores, and all the scum your people are."

Dick frowned as he heard those words insulting his family. He was going to kill that man whenever he had the chance to escape from his grip.

"He doesn't know that you are here and I don't want to tell him about you and your family. But in order for me to keep my mouth shut, I expect you to do something for me."

"Please don't." Dick begged.

Wally took hold of the smaller's chin and made him look up at him.

"I will pay you well."

"I don't want your money!" snapped the kid as he tried to act confident, when he wanted to cry. But he wouldn't give the prince the satisfaction in seeing him cry.

"Then you want your people dead in the fire?" Wally hit Dick's face again. This time he was able to bite down on his lip to keep the scream from escaping.

"I will search for you if necessary." Wally said with an evil smirk on his lips.

"Why? What would you care if we are gone from your poor, pitiful kingdom?"

Wally frowned, maybe he was into challenges once in a while, but that gypsy was getting on his nerves. He wasn't used to rejection and less from someone so beneath. He leaned over Dick and kissed him with violence and without a care hurting the other. Dick tried to move his face away, but Wally was able to keep him in place. When the prince tried to introduce his tongue to the younger ones mouth, he felt how Dick's lips shut tightly. He bit on the bottom lip with force, making the one bellow him scream in pain and drag some blood out of it. "Because I want you."

Dick shook his head furiously. "There are plenty of other boys and girls who would be thrilled to accept your offer and accomplish all your desires. I don't want this and you can force me."

Wally took Dick's black hair and pulled it so that he was just inches away from his face. "I can and I will."

"I will scream and someone will come after you." Dick warned.

"Scream, and your whole group will be dead by sunrise and I will make sure that you will be the only one left so that you can regret that decision for the rest of your miserable life."

He flipped the younger boy over and his sword cut the boy's clothes, leaving him the way he arrived into the world. With his lips parted, he started making a trail of kisses and saliva from the back of the boy's neck to the start of his ass. "You are gorgeous."

"You are sick." Dick hissed.

Wally made himself some space between the boy's legs and introduced a finger inside his entrance. Dick put his fist inside of his mouth and bit down as he tried to swallow the tears that threatened to appear.

"I promise you, this is not so bad. All you have to do is relax." said Wally as he tried to find that special spot inside the boy. He dug a little deeper and then he found it. He knew when he heard the boy underneath him give a soft whimper, followed by a long, soft moan. "Told you."

Dick could feel himself getting hard and felt disgusted with himself. He was being raped and he was getting aroused? What kind of freak was he? Wally put another finger inside him and started moving them in and out of him. Okay, what did some of his friends tell him about the times that they sold themselves? All he needed to do was breath and it would be over. Yes, that was it. It wasn't like he was a virgin and knew nothing about sex. He had a boyfriend and they had done those kinds of things before. At the time, Dick had felt them right and good, but now, now he felt dirty and used. That man only desired him for his body; he didn't love him at all. Unlike Roy, he didn't care if he wanted this or not.

"Va rugam pentru." he begged in his mother language. It didn't matter anymore if the prince understood is words or not, he wasn't going to stop.

When the third finger was inserted in him Dick cried out in pain. They weren't using any lubricant and he was starting to feel sore by the movements of the fingers inside of him.

"Don't cry, we aren't even at the best part yet." whispered Wally as he cleaned a tear away from the gypsy's cheek.

Then the prince's manhood entered him. Dick tried to struggle away from it, but he could barley move under Wally's body. He started crying and sobbing as he felt himself being ripped in two slowly and painfully. He felt a liquid coming from his hole and running down his legs. Roy never made him bleed. He was always careful and caring. Wally was panting and moaning, unaware of the pain that the younger was in. The thrusts were erratic and strong, making Dick cry harder even though he was constantly hitting his prostate. Dick wanted it to stop and he wanted it to stop NOW!

After a few more thrusts, the prince finished inside the gypsy making a mixture of blood and semen, that started running down his legs. Wally pulled out and stared at the boy that was still lying on the ground. The prince took some deep breathes and tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. It wasn't the first time he ever forced himself onto someone, most of the times were servants that in the end were willing to cooperate in exchange of some kind of reward or gift. But this time he felt different about the guy. He could see him shaking and hear his soft sobbing making him feel uncomfortable. And then he saw the blood.

Dick slowly sat up on the floor and hugged his knees to his chest to try and cover himself up from the inspecting green eyes of the prince. The ginger looked around and noticed an over sized shirt lying on top of a wooden table.

"Here." the voice of the man made the young gypsy flinch, but he still looked up. "Put it on."

Dick grabbed the piece of clothing and put it on as fast as he could. It was too big for him and he felt grateful because not only did it cover his chest, it also hid almost half of his legs even though one side o the shoulders slipped to half of his arm. Dick looked at Wally again and waited for him to leave the tent. Instead, the man took the bag of coins and threw it to Dick's feet.

"I don't want your money."

"I am paying you for your services."

"I didn't give you anything, and in the hypothetical case, I gave you permission for you to do what you did. This is too much." hissed the boy as he took the bag and threw it to Wally's arms.

"Well it seems I met the only educated and honorable gypsy in the land." joked the ginger, but for Dick, it made no difference. He had forced and abused him just some minutes ago, and now he was trying to joke with him?

"Can you please go now?" asked the boy softly.

"Please, take the money."

"I don't want it."

"Why not?"

"Because if I accept it, it will make me a whore. Maybe you forced yourself into my body, but I still have some dignity in me, so please get out and leave me and my family alone."

Wally gasped, surprised. He would have never expected something like that from a person of such position. He had grown up with the idea that gypsies were the worst of the worst; people that lived their lies and robberies. But then, Dick came and now Wally was confused. He had thought that taking advantage of such a low life that it would mean nothing. Like giving orders to the cook to make him his favorite meal. But it was not the same. Dick's eyes were filled with fear and pain, even though his face was neutral. He had hurt the kid, and this time money would not fix it.

"I will not tell my father about your camp." he said after some time of uncomfortable silence. Dick nodded slowly. "And you can stay in these woods for as long as you wish."

Dick put his face between his hands and sighed. "Could you please stop acting like you case and just leave me alone?"

Wally nodded and stepped out of the tent, almost running. He stood still outside of the tent and heard how the boy started sobbing again, this time he knew he wasn't holding back and was letting it all out. He turned to his right and came face to face with a guy with an arrow hanging on his back, staring at him. Wally glared at the guy and waited for him to say something. Anything.

"He didn't accept it?" Wally instantly knew that the other was talking about the money.

"It seems he had principles." he said as he took a look back at the tent.

"That's my Richard." the man said as he continued to stare at the prince.

This caught Wally's attention. "You are Richard's partner?" he asked as he turned back to the man who seemed to be now glaring at him.

"Yes I am."

"Well then you could accept this money," the prince said as he reached for his bag of coins. "I don't want it. It makes me feel so vile and dirty."

Roy looked at the bag and then at the prince. "No."

"What? Why?"

"You defile my lover and then ask me to help you get rid of the memory; you don't deserve any kind of redemption. You deserve to live with the memory of what you did; that bag in your hands is that memory. Plus if I take that bag, it makes him a whore. Most gypsies could care less about that kind of thing, but we are against it."

He sounds just like Richard. Wally thought that Richard was the only good, moral gypsy in the land; he didn't suspect that his partner might be the same way. I really made him take a closer look at his perspective of gypsies.

"Please, just leave us alone so that I can fix the mess that you made." Roy growled as he began to walk past him to stand half inside the tent and half outside.

Wally could see Richard on the floor still crying for a second before his view was obscured by Roy. "Now!"

Wally turned and sprinted in the opposite direction, while at the same time hiding his bag on one of the back loops of his belt, so that his brothers can't see the shame he brought back with him. When he reached where his brothers were, he felt relieved to notice that they were ready to go as well.

"Kid, where were you?" asked Kaldur as he put his cape on and gave the red head a soft smile. "I thought you were already gone with a cute gypsy girl."

Conner frowned at the comment. "I don't see his bag, so either he got laid or he bought some food."

Kaldur laughed and Conner smirked at Wally who just put his cape on and started heading towards the way that lead to the castle. "I'm tired, let's just go home."

His brothers just shrugged his behavior off because they thought that he was probably just tired or hungry again and followed him without a second look at the campsite.

"So, are you going to tell us how it was?" Conner asked as he placed himself on the right of Wally. The younger didn't reply.

"Come on Kid, you can't leave us hanging like that." complained Kaldur as he started walking beside Wally.

"I will tell you, in the morning." he told them making the conversation officially over. But of course he wasn't going to tell his brothers any of that night. He was not going to say anything about what he had done on that cold and dirty floor. He was not going to tell them anything about that gypsy with the enormous blue eyes.

Richard. He promised himself never to tell about that name, but as well, never forget the face, the body, the scent, and the crime he had done to the owner of that name.

0000

After the prince left the tent, Richard couldn't keep his tears in any longer. His legs no longer had the strength to support him. He fell to his knees and sobbed harder than he ever had before in his entire life. His body shook from the force of his sobs, and he wrapped his arms around himself to help maintain some of them.

He couldn't stop thinking about what happened here. The despicable hands that roamed over and into his body; the repulsive sounds the monster made; the futile pleas and bargains with him to stop. Richard wasn't sure if he would ever be the same again.

He tried so hard to make it so that he was not one of the things that his people were called. He tried to fight and beg, and he still lost what meant most to him in the world. He felt tired and used and he knew why. That prince was probably up bouncing around, telling his friends about what a great little whore he was right now. He knew that the prince didn't care and it pissed him off that someone could do that to him and then act like nothing even happened. It was completely unbelievable and downright atrocious.

He didn't know how long he sat there. Minutes. Hours. It didn't matter. He wouldn't be getting up from this spot anytime soon. He heard voices outside the tent, but he didn't care who or what it was. He just wanted to be left-

"Are you ok Richard?" a smooth and comforting asked from the opening of the tent.

Richard looked up to see the one person he always felt safe with. "Roy!" Richard cried as said person came and wrapped his arms around him.

Something about seeing Roy made Richard cry even more. Not from fear or sadness, but from warmth, comfort, and just the feeling of being safe. There was not a place in the world that made him feel safer than in Roy's arms. He always felt like nothing could go wrong.

Roy knew that Richard didn't want to talk right now, so he didn't have a problem taking him over to his makeshift bed and just lying there in total silence for however long Dick wanted to.

"Did you see him?" was the question that broke up the two lovers' ongoing silence.

"I did see him leaving the tent, and I promise that he will not be coming back."

"He told me that if I didn't do it then, he would tell his father and he would kill everybody and-…" Dick's crying rant was cut off by those sweet, perfect lips that he loved so much.

"I PROMISE that he will never do anything to harm any of us ever again." Roy's strong voice carried through Dick's head, making him believe that everything was going to be alright.

"Can we just fall asleep like this Roy? I don't want to be left alone right now."

"I never planned on leaving you babe." Roy planted one more chaste kiss on Dick's forehead before they both drifted into a safe dream filled slumber.

**A/N: The ending was kind of iffy for me, but it was an ending. Reviews are always welcome, whether they are suggestions or anything really.**

**Chapter 2 should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It took some time, but I figured out who I was going to start out with. I didn't really know if I should start off with Dick's POV or Wally's because both of them work so well it was just a matter of choosing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. If I did then either the show would have started with Dick and Wally being a couple or their feelings for each other would come to the surface over the course of the first season and the kiss that Wally and Artemis had would have been Dick and Wally. Plus Wally wouldn't have died at the end of the second season, he would have been sent somewhere and eventually would have returned or been brought back. And the first chapter of this story isn't mine, it was originally written by monkiimax. I just redid it and put my own little spin on it.**

**BTW: This story will use both Dick and Wally's POVs and probably others like Roy, Tim, Kaldur, and Barbra.**

Money Doesn't Buy Dignity: Extended Edition

Chapter 2

Two boys lie naked in a huge bed in a castle, with the smaller of the two sprawled out on his back, with the most breathtaking look on his face.

His cheeks have a slight, but very noticeable blush from all the heat and work that their bodies are making and doing. Sweat covers his entire body from that same heat, making it glisten like sunlight over water. The same sweat dampens his beautiful black hair, causing it to stick to his forehead. His lips are swollen from all of the relentless and passionate kisses they have shared so far. He squirms and writhes underneath the taller. Mewling and begging for the older to take him, but the red head wants to see more of the other in this state.

He kisses him all over. More on his lips, sucks on his earlobe, makes love bites all over his neck and chest. He makes his way to his navel where he dips his tongue in and whirls it around. All the while the smaller, lithe boy is making the loveliest sounds, from low sensual moans to high pleasurable sheiks.

The taller, more muscular male grins and makes his way down to the part of the shorter, stunted male that is dying for the most attention. He kisses and pushes down on the tip, taking it him in his mouth. He bobs his head up and down on the smaller's (not at all as large his) length. The boy cries out and shoots his hot load down his lover's throat. The older drinks up all of his lover's milk without hesitation.

With a smirk on his lips, the taller flips the smaller over onto his stomach and kisses and sucks on the back of his neck, while at the same time he reaches into the drawer in his nightstand and pulls out a small container full of lubricant.

The dominate man continues to suck on the submissive's neck while he gets an abundant amount onto three of his fingers and inserted one into the other's entrance.

The submissive of the two moans in pure bliss as the finger is pushed in and out of him and tenses a little as the second finger is add and a scissoring motion begins. The bigger feels his lover tense; he moves back up the other's back and kisses his earlobe, whispering sweet things and encouragements to help ease some of his lover's pain.

A third and final finger is added to the others and the older thrusts deep, each time, brushing the bundle of nerves that makes the other see stars.

Once the ginger believes that raven is ready, he removes his fingers and pulls the raven's hips up, aligning his cock with his entrance. He pushes into the smaller, past the first ring of muscles. The younger whimpers the older's name and cringes slightly at the intrusion. The older hesitates for a second, but continues until he has filled the younger to the brim. He continues to hold still until the other is ready.

When the ebony haired boy gives the ok the ginger pulls out until his head is the only part still inside of the boy and then slams back in, causing a surprised yelp to escape the other. He puts his hands on the other's hips and continues the motion over and over until they both come at the same time, screaming each other's name.

Wally woke up in his king sized bed with come all over the sheets and feeling like he always does. (I know what you're thinking. Not hungry.) Like a part of him just isn't there. Ever since that night with that young gypsy, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about him. He hasn't felt… whole.

He sees him in all of his dreams. Day after day he fantasizes what it would be like to see him again. To feel him. Hear his voice and smell his unforgettable and exquisite scent that no one else possesses. To lose himself in his beautiful blue orbs. Big and bright as the full moon.

The dream he had last night for example is one that he has on most nights. He and Richard are usually in his room in the castle together. Sometimes they are back on the floor in the tent. Richard is going along with what Wally is doing and actually loves it just as much as the prince.

"Prince Wallace." a voice is heard from the other side of the door leading out of his bedroom.

"Come in Tim." Wally says in an uncaring and kind of irritated voice. The boy did bring him from his thoughts, which he was in depth.

A small boy with short, black hair opened the door and shut it behind him gently. He was leaning on the door in a red and yellow shirt with black pants, indicating that he was one of Wally's personal servants.

In the castle each of the royal residents has their own maids and butlers apart from all of the other residents. Wally and Conner had a problem in the past with which servant belonged to who, so King Barry decided that it would be best if each of the sons got their own servants and so they wore their prince's favorite colors. Wally's servants wore yellow and red. Conner's servants wore blue and red. Kaldur's servant wore red and black. And because Barry is the king, all of the servants belong to him and his wife, Queen Iris.

"Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs my prince." the boy spoke in a soft tone as his prince asked for him to during the morning hours.

Prince Wallace sat up and looked the boy up and down, which made the boy feel a bit self conscience even though he knew why the man was doing so. He did it so often, but hasn't done it in a while. The prince got off of the bed and slowly walked over to the small boy with only a sheet around his waist. The prince circled the boy and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind him and blew into his ear, "You smell of vanilla and cinnamon." The prince inhaled the boy's scent. "Mmm… Wonderful combination."

Tim went stiff at the prince's words and tried and failed to contain a moan as one of the prince's hands slid into the boy's pants and boxers to fondle his package. "Amm…"

The prince smirked at the sound that escaped the boy's lips. "Do you like that Timmy?" the prince asked as he nibbled on the shell of the boy's ear. Another moan was his response and the prince began to take action.

He picked Tim up by his waist and placed him on his back on the bed. He slowly began to rid the other of his clothes until he was completely naked. He kissed the boy fierce and bruising while he undid his own sheet.

Tim wanted so bad to push the prince away and run, but experience told him that that was a bad idea and that broke their deal.

The first time Wally forced himself on Tim was 15 months ago when came home from a party that he and his brothers went to. Wally looked sad and mad and Tim wanted nothing to do with the prince until he cooled off, but he grabbed him and dragged him into his room.

Tim tried to ask the prince what was wrong and made the mistake of trying to push the man away. He was slapped so hard that he fell backwards onto the prince's bed. His eyes began to water and his hand shot to his abused cheek. The prince didn't seem to care that the other was in pain or on the verge of tears; he flipped him onto his stomach, ripped off his clothes and forced himself into him.

He pulled the boy's soft, black hair and whispered angrily into the boy's ear to stop crying. He did with reluctance and waited until he heard the prince moan a barely audible name and felt something wet and warm slosh his insides and the pain and pressure of the prince was off of his backside before he tried to crawl onto the floor. He didn't make it very far, as the prince pulled his back to his chest while he lay on his side, making it impossible for the boy to get away.

Wally told him that if he stayed there through the night, didn't tell anyone, and did that again whenever he asked for it, then he would make sure that his parents never had to work again.

His mother was sick and his father getting too old to work. He and his brother and sister had to work in the castle to help them get by. He made the deal with the prince, but only did it to help his family so anytime the prince asked him, like now he did it. Without question, but serious hesitation.

There was one question that he always wanted to know, but never got an answer to. "Who is Richard?"

0000

Richard opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was what he saw every morning and it never got old. His wonderful boyfriend was peacefully sleeping next to him. His red hair was all over his head in a wild manner and his face was calm and sincere. Richard would stare at that beautiful face all day if he could.

He inched closer to the taller red head so that they were just centimeters apart and gently pushed some of the hair out of his love's face. He gasped in shock, wide eyed when he felt soft lips against his own.

He slowly closed his eyes and started to return the kiss. Roy's warm tongue slipped between his lips, past his teeth and began to play with his own tongue. A battle for dominance commenced which ended up with Roy winning as always. When air became a necessity, they pulled apart and deep blues stared into a more sky blues.

"How did you sleep gorgeous?" Roy asked in his husky morning voice with a gentle smile gracing his lips.

Richard hesitated a second before replying in a bit too cheerful tone. "Peaceful and contently." Roy's smile fell from his face and his stare on his lover grew a bit hard. Richard knew that his love would not see through his mirage. "I had another dream about him." he sighed truthfully.

Roy's stare grew lighter and he drew the smaller boy closer to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Richard nuzzled his face into Roy's bare chest and inhaled his scent. He smelled of spring air and a smell that is just plain Roy. It took Richard a few minutes to answer and Roy waited patiently for an answer. "It's no different than any other nightmare." he sighed. "**He **and Iwere back in the tent on the floor and it was worse than the first time. I…" he couldn't finish his sentence because his breath got caught in the back of his throat.

Roy pulled him closer. "Like I said before, I promise that he will never come back. So he can never hurt you." Roy kissed his forehead and sighed after a while. "We have to get up and so we can make it to Barbra's before her party tonight. You know that she would kill us if she knew that we chose to cuddle instead of seeing her."

Richard laughed and slowly pushed off of Roy so that he could stand up. "You're probably right. She can be such a royal brat sometimes."

Roy just chuckled and followed his partner's actions. "I hear she is marring someone totally opposite. I feel bad for him." Roy said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Richard pulled on the last of his clothing, "I think that he can handle her. She is totally down to Earth most of the time. I just can't wait to finally meet the man who she is suppose to spend the rest of her life with. She claims that they have been lifelong friends and that they fell in love over time. Her dad and his dad promised them to each other so that they could combine their kingdoms. It's actually kind of sad because it wouldn't have mattered if they loved each other or not. They still would have had to marry each other. I'm glad we got to choose each other." Dick smiled, but soon that smile disappeared and was replaced with a somewhat frightened expression as he turned to face Roy and asked, "Do you think that her husband will be as cool as her dad and let gypsies into their kingdom?"

"I think that no matter what, you would guys will continue to see each other. Even if you have to sneak in or she has to sneak out. I bet she would even kill for you guys to remain friends and see each other." Roy tried to reassure his lover as he put his arrow and quiver onto his back.

Richard smiled at that thought and walked over and kissed his lover. "I think your right. Let's go. If we don't leave now we will be late." Richard said as he pulled Roy out of the tent and headed toward King Gordan's castle.

**A/N: I know that this chapter is shorter than my other one, but the next couple will probably be a lot longer. I still don't know. As always reviews are encouraged. If you want have a request or something you want to be add to this story you can either review or PM me. I will reply either way. And thanks for all of your awesome reviews so far. Is it just me or are there more Birdflash fans than there are Noex fans? You guys give more views and reviews. Anyway thanks and stay awesome!**

**Chapter 3 should be up soon.**


End file.
